Rainy Afternoon
by Hyocchi
Summary: Hujan turun ketika Naruto dan Sasuke pulang sekolah. Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke kos-kosannya sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Apa saja yang dilakukan mereka di sana? WARNING! Mature content, lemon PWP, NaruFemSasu. Don't like don't read. Beta-ed by FBSN.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING** : AU, LEMON, PWP, Mature Content, NC-17 –halah-. Yang belum cukup umur benar-benar TIDAK dianjurkan untuk membaca cerita ini.

**Pairing :** NaruFemSasu (karena saya sudah bosan dengan Sasuke yang selalu ada 'di atas', dan saya adalah penggemar lemon hetero) XD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari 'permainan' yang saya lakukan bersama Dani dan Nadh di sebuah status di facebook. Hei, Dan! Berhubung ini sudah siang, berarti sekarang giliranku kan? –smirk- XD

Oh ya, ini benar-benar fic Rate M pertama saya! Mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan... Saya tidak berpengalaman sama sekali di bidang ini. =w=

_Happy reading!_

**-oOo-**

**Rainy Afternoon**

**-**

By : Akatsuki no Hyoran

**-oOo-**

**Teet-Teet-Teet-Teet!**

Bel berbunyi empat kali, itu tandanya sudah waktunya pulang.

"Nggh..." Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Teman-teman yang lain sudah bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih menunggu untuk giliran piket. Aku membereskan buku pelajaranku yang sengaja kutaruh berserakan di atas meja agar bisa menutupi wajahku yang tidur di tengah pelajaran tadi.

Jam pelajaran terakhir tadi benar-benar sudah membuatku ngantuk. Tak ada sedikit pun konsentrasi yang kuberikan untuk pelajaran yang satu itu. Matematika. Hah! Siapa suruh menaruh pelajaran itu di akhir.

Setelah itu, aku pun berjalan keluar kelas sambil sesekali menguap.

**DUGG!**

Sebuah bahu tak sengaja kutubruk dari belakang.

"Kau ini, kalau jalan lihat-lihat sedikit kek!" kata si pemilik bahu sedikit marah.

"Ehehe! Maafkan aku Sasuke-chan. Habisnya aku ngantuk sekali sih!" jawabku asal sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" ucapnya gusar sambil terus berjalan.

"Alaah, sok!" kataku tak peduli. Aku masih merangkul pundak dari tubuhnya yang memang lebih pendek dariku.

"Wah, sekarang rasa-rasanya kau jadi berbeda ya? Lebih seksi. Sepertinya ukuran dadamu juga bertambah besar..." kataku sambil mengamati bagian tubuh Sasuke yang kumaksud.

**DHU****AKK!**

Sebuah pukulan kuat darinya mendarat di kepalaku.

"Sakiiit!!" rintihku. Dan dia hanya diam dan berjalan menjauhiku.

Dia Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekelasku sekaligus teman sepermainanku. Dia gadis yang pintar. Cantik, agak pendiam dan anggun. Mungkin karena dia berasal dari klan Uchiha yang memang keluarga beradab. Tapi dari dulu sikap tak acuhnya pada siapa pun tak pernah hilang, bahkan kepadaku yang teman masa kecilnya ini. Menyebalkan memang! Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, dan kurasa sedikit pemalu.

Aku? Ah ya... Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 2 Konoha Gakuen. Aku hidup sendiri di kos-kosan dan berpisah dari orangtuaku karena ada sedikit masalah dengan mereka. Ah, sudahlah! Tidak usah membicarakan orang tua tidak jelas itu. Yang jelas aku sekarang senang dengan kehidupanku yang damai.

**GLUDUG-GLUDUGG...**

Kami baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah ketika suara gemuruh petir terdengar. Langit memang sudah kelihatan mendung dari tadi.

"Gawat, kelihatannya mau hujan. Duh, aku nggak bawa payung!" rutukku kesal.

"Dasar orang ceroboh, memangnya kau tak pernah liat ramalan cuaca, ya?" kata Sasuke sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Aku hanya mencibir. "Iya deeh, nona sok-teliti!" Aku masih mengamati Sasuke yang tetap mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Nampaknya yang dia cari adalah payung, tapi tidak ia temukan.

"Celaka..." gumamnya.

Dan...

**Bressshh.****..**

...hujan deras mengguyur kami berdua yang masih terpaku di jalan.

"Wahahaha!! Ternyata kau tak bawa payung juga, ya? Tak kusangka kau bisa ceroboh juga! Hahaha!" tawaku.

"Diam kau! Brengsek, ini pasti ulah aniki yang seenaknya mengambil payung di tasku!" jawabnya geram sambil mencoba memayungi kepalanya dengan tasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kos-kosanku aja yuk! Nggak jauh kok! Lagian apa kau mau berdiri di sini tanpa payung sambil menunggu jemputanmu? Nanti kalau sudah reda biar kau kuantar pulang..." tawarku.

"Mm... Benar nggak jauh 'kan?" tanyanya ragu. Aku memang belum pernah menunjukan tempat kos-kosanku padanya selama ini.

"Tenang aja. Ayo!" Kutarik lengannya sambil berlari.

"He-hei! Naruto! Tunggu!!"

-

-

Lima belas menit kemudian kami berdua sampai di kos-kosanku dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Brengsek kau! Katanya nggak jauh!" protes Sasuke. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Haha! Maaf deh, non! Habis kalo cuma segini, sih, nggak jauh buat cowok. Iya 'kan?" jawabku sambil nyengir. Kuambil kunci kamarku dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Lalu kubuka pintu dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Maaf, agak berantakan..."

"Memang," jawabnya dingin sambil mengamati sekeliling kamar kosku. Ufft. Dasar cewek kaku!

"Nih, keringkan badanmu." Aku melemparkan handuk padanya. Sedangkan aku sendiri melepas kemeja seragamku yang basah.

"Mana mungkin bisa kering hanya dengan handuk!" katanya lirih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Haaah, dasar merepotkan! Ya sudah!" Aku mengambil salah satu kemejaku dari dalam lemari dan kuberikan padanya. "Pakai ini!"

"Eh? Masa kemeja cowok?"

"Kalau nggak mau ya sudah! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau jadi masuk angin, ya!" kataku sambil hendak mengembalikan kemeja itu ke dalam lemari.

"Ck! Baiklah!" Akhirnya Sasuke menerimanya. "Tapi bagaimana aku mengganti bajuku? Bodoh!" protesnya lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kamar kosku memang hanyalah kamar satu ruangan dengan tempat tidur dan lemari. Kulihat kemejanya yang basah menjadi sedikit transparan dan memperlihatkan sebagian lekuk tubuhnya. Belahan dadanya rupanya besar juga. Hmm... Seksi—BODOH! Bukan saatnya berpikir begitu, dasar Naruto!

"Mmm, di situ saja. Buka saja pintu lemarinya, dan kau gantilah di balik pintunya. Aku tak akan mengintip kok!" kataku sambil berbalik.

"Janji! Jangan mengintip!!" tuntutnya.

"Iya, iya...!" Dan Sasuke pun mengganti pakaian basahnya.

**Sreeet... Srek-srek! ****Syuut...**

**DEG!**

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Suara gantinya mengganggu pikiranku. Ingin rasanya menoleh dan melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

**KLAP**

Sasuke menutup pintu lemari. Itu artinya dia sudah selesai. Aku kembali membalik badanku menghadapnya. Hmm... Sepertinya ada sedikit keanehan darinya dibandingkan tadi. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

Kulihat dia sedang menggulung lengan kemejanya. Dia hanya memakai kemeja tanpa bawahan apapun. Ukuran kemejaku itu memang sangat kebesaran untuk tubuh mungilnya. Kemeja itu menutupi tubuhnya hingga sedikit di atas lututnya. Sasuke melipat pakaian basahnya. Aku lalu melihat semacam tali berwarna putih menjulur di baliknya. Tunggu, itu 'kan tali bra! Berarti sekarang ini Sasuke berpakaian tanpa bra?! Pantas saja aku melihat ada yang berbeda dari tubuhnya, terutama dadanya. OKE, pikiranku sekarang sudah mulai horny.

"Boleh minta kantung plastik?" pintanya membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Eh? Oh! Tentu. Tunggu, kuambilkan." Aku melangkah menuju meja belajarku. Seingatku ada kantung plastik di sana.

**SREET!!**

Tiba-tiba aku tergelincir di lantai yang licin karena tetesan air dari celana basah yang kukenakan. Spontan tanganku menggapai sesuatu untuk menahan jatuhku. Dan yang kuraih adalah lengan Sasuke. Refleks aku menariknya, dan tubuh mungilnya yang tidak kuat menahan tubuhku ikut terjatuh.

**GEDUBRAK!!**

Aku jatuh terguling di lantai, dan Sasuke menindihku. Kurasakan sakit di punggungku karena menghantam lantai, juga sesuatu yang empuk menekan dadaku. Aku membuka mata. Kulihat Sasuke tengkurap di atasku. Mendadak jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Dia pun membuka matanya.

"Bodoh! Cepat menyingkir!" kata Sasuke. Ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyingkir kalau kau yang ada di atasku?"

"Eh?" Kemudian Sasuke bergerak mengangkat tubuhnya. Namun kedua tanganku menahannya.

"H-hei! Lepaskan, bodoh!" dia meronta. Sedangkan aku malah terus menatap matanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu ada apa dengan tubuhku. Rasanya tanganku bergerak sendiri. Aku sendiri tak mampu mengontrol detak jantungku yang makin kencang.

"Eh? Eeh...?" Kutarik wajahnya mendekat dan kusatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. "Mmmff..." Sasuke meronta di atas tubuhku. Tapi tenagaku cukup besar untuk menahannya sehingga dia sulit berontak.

Kuperdalam ciumanku di bibirnya sambil menambahkan jilatan-jilatan menggoda, tak kusangka Sasuke membuka rahangnya, memberikan akses masuk untuk lidahku yang mulai liar. Lidahku menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lagi, lidahnya pun menyambut. Dia ikut menari bersama denganku. Kelihatannya dia mulai menikmati ini.

"Nggh... Nngghh!" Suara desahan kerasnya membangunkan kembali akal sehatku. Aku kembali tersadar dari aktifitasku barusan. Aku menghentikan ciumanku padanya, dan bangkit dari posisiku tadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapku.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"A-aku..."

"Sudah... Segitu saja...?" potong Sasuke. Nadanya seperti sedang bertanya padaku.

"Eh?" aku bingung dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Aku... bisa mengajarimu lebih..." kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri. Kemudian dia duduk di tepi kasur sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Terlihat sepasang paha mulus dan putih milik Sasuke. Membuatku mulai terangsang.

Aku pun bangun dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sepertinya akal sehatku mulai tertutup oleh nafsu. Dan aku seolah terjerat oleh gadis cantik di hadapanku ini. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus ke arahku. Seolah meminta sesuatu yang istimewa dariku.

Kembali kucium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kudorong tubuhnya hingga dia terbaring. Kali ini dia tidak menolak perlakuanku, dia justru membalasnya. Tangannya dikaitkan ke leher dan kepalaku, membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam. Kunaikkan kakiku ke atas kasur dan mengangkanginya.

"Nggh..." terdengar desahan lembut Sasuke diantara ciuman kami.

Kini tanganku mulai beraksi. Kutelusupkan tangan kananku lewat bawah kemejanya. Kuraba pinggangnya. Sasuke menggeliat ketika kuraba bagian itu. Tanganku terus merangkak naik. Hingga akhirnya menyentuh sesuatu, gundukan besar itu... yang benar-benar tanpa pertahanan apapun.

"Mmmmh!" Sasuke makin menggeliat kuat ketika bagian itu kusentuh. Aku suka responnya ini. Kulepaskan ciumanku dari bibirnya, dan turun menyusuri lehernya. Kuberikan jilatan-jilatan menggoda di sana. Lalu kuciptakan kiss mark di kulit putihnya. Tak lupa tanganku yang semakin liar meremas dan mencubit dadanya yang kenyal.

"Sssh... Nnggh..." Sasuke mendesah sambil menggeliat-geliat. Tangannya meremas-remas rambut pirangku. Kedua kakinya yang ada di bawah tubuhku bergerah-gerak. Menggesek-gesek selangkanganku yang juga sudah mulai tegang.

Kurasakan kemeja yang dipakainya sangat mengganggu, akhirnya dengan tangan kananku kubuka semua kancingnya. Ternyata dada Sasuke memang besar, lebih besar dari bayanganku. Bentuknya sungguh sempurna untuk gadis seumurannya. Kencang dan menantang. Kulitnya putih dan mulus dengan puting berwarna kecoklatan. Kulanjutkan jilatanku dari lehernya menuju ke belahan dadanya. Kubenamkan wajahku di sana, menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan kedua tanganku kembali meremas kedua payudaranya.

"Mmmmh... Nnhh... Naru-too..." desahan erotis masih meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Kuteruskan jilatan lidahku menuju puncak dadanya. Kutekan lembut puting kecilnya, lalu kuhisap pelan. "Nghh..." desah Sasuke sambil menekan kepalaku.

Kemudian Sasuke menggenggam kedua tanganku yang berada di kanan dan kiri payudaranya, menuntunku menyusuri lekuk pinggangnya, lalu berhenti di pinggul. Dia menyentuhkan tanganku dengan celana dalamnya. Sepertinya dia ingin aku melepas celana dalamnya. Maka kutarik celana itu ke bawah, lalu kulempar begitu saja. Kini zona pribadinya itu terlihat jelas, tanpa tameng apapun.

Lalu tangannya menyusuri kedua pahaku, dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah selangkanganku. Dia meremas pelan kejantananku yang sudah mengeras. Membuatku mendesis pelan di antara aktivitasku di dadanya. Kemudian kurasakan dia mulai melepas ikat pinggang serta celana panjang yang masih kupakai. Dan lagi, dia membelai bagian itu—yang masih tertutup _underwear_—dengan menggoda. Dia sungguh pintar melakukannya.

Dan dengan tak sabar, dia merogoh dalam celanaku, mengeluarkan sang jantan yang sudah berdiri, menunggu untuk dilayani. Dia menggenggam seluruh batang kejantananku, meremasnya pelan, dan sedikit menggelitik bagian ujungnya. Kurasakan juga dia mengelus-elus testisku. Aku terus mendesah di dadanya.

Sepertinya instingku memerintahkan agar tanganku bekerja. Kuraba bagian paling pribadi milik Sasuke. Terasa bulu-bulu halus menggelitik telapak tanganku, membuatku semakin ingin menjamahnya lebih jauh. Lalu kusisipkan tangan kananku ke selangkangannya yang dari tadi terus mengapit, seperti sedang menahan hasrat. Di sana, mulai kugerakkan jemariku, meraba pelan bagian bibirnya, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menggeliat kegelian. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka kedua pahanya yang sejak tadi mengapit tanganku. Tanganku mulai basah oleh semacam cairan lengket dan licin. Aku tak tahu apa itu.

Aku terus mengusap-usap daerah itu, kutelusuri seluruh bagiannya. Hingga kutemukan sebuah tonjolan tepat di tengah-tengah. Kupijit pelan bagian itu, dan kutemukan reaksi Sasuke yang sangat luar biasa.

"Aaamh! Nghh...!" Sasuke menggelinjang liar sambil meremas keras kejantananku ketika kutekan tonjolan itu. Waw! Apa ini ya? Kelihatannya Sasuke senang aku memperlakukannya begini. Maka kuteruskan aksiku. Kupijit, tekan, dan kugelitik bagian itu. Dan kudapatkan reaksi Sasuke yang berbeda-beda setiap kali aku memperlakukan hal yang berbeda. Kini tanganku benar-benar basah oleh cairan yang terus keluar dari liang kewanitaannya itu.

"La-lakukan-nnh... sekarang, Naru... too..." desahnya sambil menggeliat.

Aku bangun dari atas dadanya. Hee...? 'Lakukan'? Maksudnya aku boleh melakukan 'hal itu' kepadanya?

...Baiklah kalau itu permintaannya.

Sasuke sudah menekuk lututnya ke atas ketika aku bangkit untuk membetulkan posisiku, juga melepas celanaku. Memperihatkan belahan vagina yang begitu ranum dan indah. Cairannya sudah banyak keluar, dia sudah tak sabar sepertinya.

Namun aku tiba-tiba terdiam, bingung harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbuat begini pada seorang wanita, dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Begitu menghadapi lorong kewanitaannya ini, aku seperti tak mampu berkutik. Teman-temanku memang pernah mengatakan kalau hal ini sangat menyenangkan. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa ngeri. Takut kalau akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Karena sejujurnya, aku tak banyak tahu tentang wanita ketika melakukan hal ini dengan seorang lelaki.

"Kenapa diam saja?" ucap Sasuke mengagetkanku.

"Eh? A-aku... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana..." jawabku polos.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar bodoh...! Padahal sudah sejauh ini, tapi ternyata kau tak mengerti apa-apa...! Dasar polos!"

"A-apa? Aku—aku hanya bingung saja kok! Memangnya kau tidak, hah? Kau sudah pernah melakukan ini, ya?!" protesku.

"Eh?" wajah Sasuke yang sudah merona dari tadi, kini semakin merah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengajarimu!" ucap Sasuke kemudian. Dia menarik pinggulku sambil memegang kejantananku, dan menempelkannya tepat di depan lorong kewanitaannya.

"Masukkan pelan-pelan saja..."

"Berisik, aku tahu...!" Aku heran, kenapa di saat begini kami masih sempat berdebat. Aku mencoba mendorongnya perlahan, tangan Sasuke menuntun kejantananku untuk melewati jalan yang benar, supaya tidak menyakitinya.

"A-aaah..." Sasuke terpekik ketika sepertiga kejantananku masuk, tangannya meremas bagian penisku yang masih di luar. Matanya sedikit terpejam. Sepertinya dia kesakitan. Kuturunkan badanku dan kucium bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tangannya menarik kejantananku lagi, memberi aba-aba agar aku memasukkannya kembali. Lorong sempitnya agak sulit untuk ditembus kejantananku yang cukup besar.

Akhirnya setelah berusaha sedikit demi sedikit, seluruh batang kejantananku tertanam seutuhnya. Kudengar Sasuke mendesah lega. Sedangkan aku diam dalam posisi yang sama, menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalari batang kebanggaanku itu.

"Bergeraklah..."

Bergerak? Aku sedikit bingung dengan perintahnya. Lalu kugerakkan asal-asalan, menarik-turunkan pinggulku secara perlahan. Kurasakan selangkangan Sasuke sedikit merapat, memberikan jepitan yang luar biasa pada penisku. Kurasakan vagina Sasuke yang hangat dan berdenyut-denyut memberi sensasi nikmat pada tubuhku. Tak terasa, aku ikut mendesah.

"Ssshh... Aaah..."

"Le-lebihh, ce-pat... Haahh..." pinta Sasuke. Aku menurut saja, kunaikkan tempo gerakanku. Naik, turun, tekan. Dan Sasuke pun semakin keras mendesah.

"Ce-cepaaat... Naruto... Nnhh!" Sasuke sepertinya tidak sabar. Dia bergumam tidak jelas sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku masih bergerak dengan tempo semula. Namun Sasuke kini ikut menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantananku tertanam lebih dalam saat selangkangan kami beradu. Aku mengikuti irama yang diciptakannya. Desahan dan erangan erotis kami menjadi melodi paling indah di seluruh jagad. Aku menambahkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di dadanya sebagai musik pengiring permainan kami.

"Aaangghh... Ahhh..."

"Hhhh... Ssshh... Haaahh..." Kami beradu suara, menciptakan duet yang akan membuat iri para maestro di seluruh dunia.

"Nngghh... Na-Narutooh... A-aku mau..." kata-kata Sasuke terputus. Matanya tertutup rapat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Aku yang khawatir terjadi apa-apa, spontan menghentikan gerakanku.

"Kau... Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Ngggh!! Bo-bodoh! Kenapa berhenti!" Wajahnya terlihat gusar karena aku menghentikan permainanku dengan tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Tadi dia seperti sedang kesakitan, sekarang dia malah marah ketika aku berhenti.

Dia mendengus kesal. "Teruskan, bodoh!" Aku tak menjawab. Akhirnya kuteruskan kegiatanku, menggenjotnya dari bawah.

Dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali mendesah. Seperti tak sabar, lagi-lagi dia ikut menaik-turukan pinggulnya. Hingga tempo yang kami ciptakan semakin lama semakin cepat. Tak kubiarkan tanganku menganggur, kembali kuremas kedua payudaranya, membuat dia menggeliat nikmat. Nafas kami memburu, peluh bercucuran di seluruh tubuh kami. Padahal cuaca di luar sana sedang dingin, namun entah kenapa di dalam kamar ini terasa panas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti tadi. Desahannya juga semakin kuat.

"Narutooh, terus... bergerak...! Aku, ngghh... hampir..." gumamnya.

Kurasakan selangkangannya menyempit. Dia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu untuk keluar. Namun seperti perintahnya, aku kali ini tidak berhenti bergerak. Aku justru makin menekan kejantananku, menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Hujamanku kali ini berhasil membuatnya tersentak dan mendesah keras sambil meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali.

"Nn-Naruto...! Naruto...! Narutooo...! Ngggh!!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggelegak, ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Jepitan dari vaginanya membuatku semakin tidak bisa menahannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku ingin pipis, aaakhh...!"

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan—A-aaaahhh!!!" Sasuke berteriak keras sambil memegang pangkal pahaku. Berusaha menarik keluar kejantananku dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ma-mau keluaaar... Enngghhh...!!!" Teriakku bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Dalam sekejap pula, sesuatu yang ingin keluar tadi menyembur dari dalam tubuhku. Tumpah di dalam tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kurasakan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat menerpaku. Terasa seperti letupan besar kembang api di dalam otakku.

Untunglah deru hujan di luar sana sedikit meredam desahan dan teriakan kami berdua. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

"Hosh, hosh, hosh!" Aku ambruk di atas dada empuknya. Kudengar deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, juga detak jantungnya yang cepat.

"Hh, hh, kau... rupanya pintar juga ya? Sepertinya... kau sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini..." ucapku yang masih terbaring di atasnya. Membiarkan tubuh kami tetap menyatu.

"Te-tentu saja, jangan samakan aku denganmu... Hh, hh..." jawab Sasuke. Kulihat dia seperti orang kelelahan.

"Eeh? Jadi benar kau sudah pernah melakukannya selain denganku?" Aku membelalak kaget.

"Aniki... pernah mengajariku..." jawabnya lirih. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ooh, pantas saja... Jadi kau sudah tidak virgin ya?" tanyaku asal.

"Bodoh!" dia melengos.

"Sasuke... Kau... Kenapa mau melakukan ini denganku?" tanyaku serius. Sepertinya dia kaget. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Ka-karena..."

"Kau suka padaku, 'kan?" potongku.

"Ha-hah?"

"Ayo, bilang saja! Kau suka padaku 'kan? Dasar nggak jujur!"

"Ck! Dasar bodoh! Sudah, cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku!" bentaknya. Wajahnya semakin merah seperti tomat kesukaannya. Lucu sekali...!

"Tidak mau, ah! Lagi pula, yang minta ini tadi 'kan kamu!" jawabku yang malah merebahkan kepalaku di dadanya dengan nyaman.

"K-kau! Kau kan yang mulai duluan!!" ujarnya tak mau kalah sambil berusaha mendorong kepalaku.

"Ehehehe! Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!" Aku menaikkan kepalaku, lalu kucium lagi bibirnya.

"E-eemmmh...!" Sasuke meronta.

Terlambat Sasuke! 'Sesuatu' di bawah sana sudah menegang kembali sekarang. Menunggumu untuk melayaniku.

"Nnnghhh~~!!!"

YEAH~! Babak kedua dimulai! TENG!!

**-oOo-**

**The End**

**-oOo-**

A-apa ini? *merinding sendiri* Aneh ya...? Sekali lagi maaf, saya tidak berpengalaman di bidang ini. Fic ini hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya saya, sumpah! A-ampuun para readers sekalian, jangan timpukin saya. .

Terima kasih buat Kak Nad yang sudah bersedia membetakan fic abal saya ini. Arigatou... *bungkuk*

Oh ya, hampir lupa jurus pamungkasnya. Review yaaa? *puppy eyes* *ditampar*

Salam, Hyo. ^^


End file.
